In the rearview mirror disclosed in the specification of Chinese Utility Model Publication No. 202,163,359, a first drive mechanism tilts a first mirror and a second drive mechanism tilts a second mirror.
In this connection, in this rearview mirror, the first drive mechanism and the second drive mechanism are separately supported in a visor.
Here, in this rearview mirror, it is preferred that the tilting speed of the second mirror, for example, be able to be increased.